This Is Our Love Story
by Kamilia
Summary: Princess Flora has to choose a husband soon. Her father hand picked seven males which he deemed fit to be with his daughter. The beautiful brunette has other plans in mind about who she should marry. What could this mean for the Princess and her guard and best friend Helia?


With her jade coloured eyes, tan and flawless skin and long silk like brunette hair, Princess Flora was consisted one of the most beautiful girls in the realm. The twenty-one year old soon to be ruler had on a pink and white gown with a silver tiara.

Standing on the balcony of her bedroom, Flora took in the beautiful scene before her. It was her garden filled with red and white roses.

Hearing the door open, the brunette smiled. Only one person would come into her room without knocking. Once the door closed the person walked towards Flora and chained his arms around her waist.

"Good evening beautiful. How is my favourite Princess?" He called out, kissing her neck.

"Fine now that I have you with me." Flora cooed, loving her boyfriend's soft lips. "I missed you, Helia."

The male loosen his arms for the Princess to turn around and hug his neck.

Before her was a male with spiky blue hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He had on blue pants with a white button up shirt and a blue sash. Helia has been Flora's personal guard and best friend for years. The two met, fell in love and got together five years ago.

"My love, I can't wait for the day we get married. You are going to be my bride and the mother of my children." Helia brushed his lips against hers for a moment.

"We will be married one day, sweetie." Flora used her lips and grabbed Helia's. They began a long, heated and passionate kiss.

After two minutes their lips parted ways, leaving both breathless. Using one hand, the twenty-two year old guard cuffed her left cheek. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Flora gave into his touch easily. "I love you too, Helia. We have some time before the meeting. How about we…" She whispered the last part in Helia's right ear.

Helia blushed, nodding in agreement. Flora backed away from her boyfriend and entered the bedroom. Taking off her gown, she tossed it aside. The blue hair male gulped. He entered the room while unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

><p>Flora slumped on her throne with her father beside her. The King of Linepha had brown hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. He wore white shirt with blue pants and a gold crown.<p>

They were currently in the throne room with several of the staff who were setting up for the meeting. Helia stood a few metres away from his girl.

Glancing at his sad daughter, the King asked. "Flora, what's wrong? You should be happy since today is the day you will choose a husband."

Helia began to tighten up at the thought of his Princess been with someone else.

Flora groaned loudly while sitting better. "Daddy, I don't want to marry anyone of the guys you choose for me."

"Princess, you haven't met them as yet." Her father scolded her. "When you meet the Princes and Dukes, you will fall in love with one of them."

Helia and Flora rolled their eyes at the same time.

Flora thought. _'I am going to find a way out of this and marry Helia.'_

'_I will find a way to get Flora out of this. No one will kiss, shower her with love and affection and make love to her but me.' _Helia thought, trying to remain cool.

A few minutes later the room was set. The large steel doors of the throne room opened and revealed seven men. They were Princes Throen, Roy, Jared, Nex and Dukes Andy, Jason, Tritannus and Valtor.

Flora couldn't believe that she was really going through with this.

All seven bowed while saying. "Good evening Princess Flora."

As they stood up straight, the King said. "My daughter. You have the choice of picking any guy in this room to be your husband."

Her eyes brighten. "Whoever I choose will be my husband for life?"

Her father nodded. "You have my word as King. Now please choose."

A sly smile was form as she stood up. Walking down the steps of the throne, Flora walked to the Princes and Dukes.

Curtsying before them, she said with happiness in her voice. "It was nice to meet all of you. I hope your trip back home will be pleasant."

The King, Princes and Dukes were surprised by what she said. It took Helia a few seconds to realize what Flora had plan.

Flora soon made her way over to Helia and captured his lips with hers. He wasted no time and gladly returned the wet, tongue locked, passionate kiss.

"Flora!" The King growled, shocked at what they were doing. "Stop what you're doing! I meant you were supposed to choose a Prince or Duke as your husband, not a guard."

Parting lips seconds later, Flora said as Helia wrapped his arms around her waist. "Daddy, you said any guy in this room. I am in love with Helia and want to be only him. You gave me your word as King."

The elderly male sighed, noting what he said earlier. "I should really watch what I say."

"Your highness, I am in with love Flora." Helia professed, holding the Princess tightly. "She is my heart, my life and my soulmate. I will treat her better than anyone or thing."

He saw the love that the two had for each other and realized that they have been in love for years now. He was just too blind to see it till now.

Nodding, the King agreed. "Fine! You two have my permission to get married."

He turned to the royals before nicely indicating to them to leave.

They mumbled and muttered in anger and sadness as they left the room.

Flora and Helia looked happily at each other. "Hello, my husband to be."

"Hello to you my soon to be wife." Helia said blissfully before sharing another heated kiss.


End file.
